


Little Treasure.

by mihaelkn



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkn/pseuds/mihaelkn
Summary: Simple little pwp fic for a fiverr commission.Ratcliffe is tired and stressed one night and summons Wiggins to help ease his pains.
Relationships: John Ratcliffe/Wiggins (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	Little Treasure.

“Sir?” Wiggins approaches the room with his usual caution, he never knew what demeanour the Governor may greet him with and so being careful was never a bad idea. “I heard you … You had summoned me?” Peeking his head through the sheer curtain that separated the Governor’s private sleeping quarters from the rest of his chamber, he looks around, this way, that, before his eyes find and settle on him in his bed, dressed in his sleep shirt, hair untied, seemingly ready for rest.

“Come here.” The command is simple, and paired with a faint flick of his hand to gesture the boy forward.

Wiggins scurries in as quickly as he can. Perhaps it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but there seemed to be something troubled in his owner’s face, and for him to be calling him at such an hour, this matter had to be urgent.

“Sir?” He repeats, gentle concern soft in his word.

“Sit.” Ratcliffe responds, patting the space beside him on the bed. “Come. I am tired, I …” His eyes glance to the younger man, casting a gaze that always held enough power to pin Wiggins in place, no matter what. A cold shiver cracks in his spine.

“What is it?” Wiggins sits on the bed, unable to hide his desire to tend and soothe the older man. “What can I do?”

With a low chuckle Ratcliffe sits himself up slightly, resting back into the several pillows behind him and his hand moves to touch Wiggins’ face, wanting him closer, causing the younger boy’s heart to skip. “Just you, my boy. It has been a long day, well, a long year, as you know.”

“I do know sir!” He responds eagerly. “And you have been working so hard, tirelessly! Fighting for us to lead better lives, educate those less intelligent than us! You, you truly are a wonderful master … sir.” His cheeks glow suddenly and he quickly stops his speech. That title, it was only to be used when they were being intimate, when he was bound, on his knees, obeying, submitting, serving Ratcliffe with his body and mind … Not for general conversation such as this.

A wide grin spreads across the Governor’s face and his fingers are already tracing lines up Wiggins’ arm. “Hm. You do know how wonderful it is for me to hear that word from your mouth Wiggins? Don’t you?” He moves again, causing the bedsheet to fall from him, pooling at his hips and exposing his broad chest.

Wiggins blushes, again, feeling every hair on his body prick up in humiliation at his little slip up, not that he thought Ratcliffe would mind, at all, but it was nonetheless awkward to let such an intimate thing carelessly fall from his mouth.

“Well, of course sir, only …. I mean …. It has been quite a while as I …. As I recall and I … See, I didn’t mean to say it, I don’t want to presume … or … assume … why you may have called me here but … well … you see,” He looks up, braves the dark eyes of his owner. “I miss you.”

“Missed me?” Ratcliffe’s head cocks to one side and a slight mocking pout takes to his lips. This was an opportune moment to tease the boy and he would never pass up such a thing.

“But, Wiggins, you are always at my side, always close to me, always serving me, how, how could you possibly miss me?” His eyes glow as he taunts.

“Oh …. No … I- I meant I missed uhh …. Well you see …. I missed tou-touching ….. Uhhh….”

“Speak up boy, come on, let me hear you.” His index and middle finger rest beneath his flustered servant’s chin, tilting it up to him so their eyes meet, he really was beautiful. “Tell me boy, tell me what you missed touching.” The words roll from his tongue.

“Your …. Your …. penis, sir …. And …. Your lips …. I miss touching your lips and …. Hands ….. and …. Well …. Everything, really …. I ….. I miss all of you, e-every part …..” His cheeks were scarlet, beaming with his wide eyes, such a sight for Ratcliffe.

Hunger and greed flare within the man and in an instant he has his small partner laying on the bed beneath him, quivering at the sudden movement and looking practically delectable.

The Governor positions himself over him, muscles rippling in his arms and chest, all the way down to his ankles as his naked body towers over the tiny boy. “Missed me hm? Why, are you trying to make my heart melt?” A predatory smirk and he makes easy business of pulling Wiggins’ shirt up and over his head and removing his pants, leaving him as bare as he was.

“My my, you beautiful boy. Show me then, pretty thing, just how much you missed your Master.”

“Of course!” As if he would ever have to ask twice. Wiggins delves his hands between tight thighs and takes Ratcliffe’s already hardening cock into his hand, knowing exactly how to pump and stroke his superior to get him good and ready.

Small groans begin to drip from Ratcliffe’s mouth, and Wiggins can’t help as his eyes widen in awe. He was so handsome, his majestic body, so strong and sturdy, here for him to enjoy, the perfect portrait of a man. He was so lucky.

Once his Master was fully erect he wriggles beneath him slightly, lips twitching and teeth anxiously pressing into them as he asks, “Perhaps I could ….”

“Hm. What is it my sweet pet? How do you wish to please me?” He knows he will have to speak the words himself, Wiggins rarely had the courage to say anything remotely sordid, and though it could be incredibly pleasing to force him to say filthy things, he wasn’t in the mood for torture tonight. Taking his own erection in his hand he asks, “Would you like this? Would you be a good boy? Would you like to put your Master’s cock in your mouth?”

Wiggins squirms at that word, his own soft dick twitching to attention as the vulgarity is spoken.

With enthusiastic nods and a few hums of affirmation he moves himself down to lay between those strong legs and opens his mouth, sliding his lips over Racliffe’s length and closing his eyes to relish the feeling of belonging that always enveloped him whenever he had a mouthful of the Governor.

“That’s it … Go on boy ….” Ratcliffe encourages, watching him with a heavy, lustful stare and deciding that it was appropriate to hold the boy’s wrists as he worked. He was capable enough, he should be able to suck him good and hard without the use of his hands.

“Mmm?” A muffled question gets lost in his mouth.

“Keep going, you’re doing just fine, I’m just going to hold these here while you exercise that little mouth of yours.” He explains, holding his skinny wrists above his head and slowly beginning to rock his hips back and forth, easing himself over and over again into his sub’s mouth.

Wiggins was right. It had been a while since they had been together like this, long, too long, and so every lick and lap of his willing tongue has Ratcliffe groaning and clenching his muscles. The boy may look meek, and in many ways he was, but Ratcliffe had spent years training him how to take care of him, everything from how to correctly brush his hair to how to take every inch of his dick into his mouth. It had taken a while, but the boy was now able to do so with ease, every inch, every last one.

And of course, it was always such a joy for Wiggins to be below him like this, he always enjoyed their sex, no matter how fast and rough it could get, but there was something quite special and intimate about having his mouth full of his master that he had yet to find in any other part of their fucking. To be able to work over and over on him, despite the strain in his neck, or ache in his jaw, he felt so useful, so close to him.

Sucking his master off would always be his favourite act.

As the hot noises continue to flee from Racliffe’s mouth, the Governor can feel his climax begin to slowly build in his stomach. He feel his skin become warm, sweat tickling his hair line and falling to his ears. “That’s it …. That’s my boy ….” He tells his servant, earning an eager whine from the boy beneath him who now needed no help in being hard himself.

With his hands pinned above his head, mouth full and praised like that, he was certain no other person in the world could make him feel like this. To be at this perfect, powerful man’s disposal, and to be making him feel so good that he can’t stop those wonderful moans from leaving his mouth, surely this was the most sublime feeling in the whole world.

And Ratcliffe had his own joy to take from the situation. Having this small little thing, this flawless and obedient slave who was always ready to please and serve him, always ready to carry and take whatever he may ask, always willing to be filled in every hole with whatever he so desired, the Governor was certain that this creature below him was his most prized possession.

Wiggins’ noises begin to sound more and more strained, the wet slops of his mouth become more rapid and the rhythm of Ratcliffe’s thighs pick up a fast speed, it doesn’t take long before his orgasm is coiling tightly in the pit of his gut.

“That’s it … Keep going …. You’re doing so well Wiggins-” His voice breaks.

A single beat passes and before the slave can catch his breath a hot burst of cum is shot onto his face. He gasps, a squeak of a noise toshow his surprise at the sudden action and a quiet moan as he watches Ratcliffe’s face contort and his body contract and flex as his orgasm claims him.

As always, his perfect little servant had taken him to and over the edge. The sub splutters a little now, his face stained with cum, and the Governor smirks and chuckles a hollow laugh as he regains his breath.

“Wonderful. Simply magnificent.” He compliments and the words become sweet melodies in Wiggins’ ears who groans and bucks his hips, now exceptionally hard himself. “Hn. What is it pet? Do you need something?” His Master chuckles. “Here.” He reaches for the shirt he had discarded from the boy earlier. “You won’t be needing this again tonight, wipe yourself down.”

With his wrists now freed from Ratcliffe’s grip, Wiggins takes his shirt and does his best to clean his face. The boy makes a move to sit himself up but before he can, Ratcliffe corrects him. “No no.” He shakes a finger at him. “Stay where you are.” He moves himself off the bed and over to his dresser, taking out a red length of ribbon that was most often used for tying his hair, and a small bottle of lubricant, smirking dangerously back to the boy on the bed.

“You look so divine when you’re bound, do you know that Wiggins?”

“Y-Yes Master.” He stutters, transfixed on the vision of the Governor so confidently walking around naked.

“Good.” He drawls, returning to the bed. Once there he ties the boy’s wrists together with the silk strip and secures them in a knot against the headboard, and then places the bottle of liquid beside him.

“There we go. That’s what I like to see … pretty, pretty slave.” A finger trails a line from his throat, down his chest, stomach, through his mess of wiry hair to the base of his erection, which bobs almost dutifully.

Wiggins swallows, he can feel in the wake of his superior’s touch soft jolts of pleasure reaching throughout his body and he bites his lip, nervous.

“Oh, don’t look so scared, pretty thing, although that expression does look delicious on you.” He takes the backs of Wiggins thighs, squeezes them and gets him to bend his knees.

With his body exposed like this he can’t help but blush, close his eyes and feel a shudder of embarrassment shake his little body.

“Are you ready?” The low voice commands his attention and his eyes open to see that haunting grin spread as a slicked finger disappears between his cheeks and slides into his hole.

A mewl, a writhe and a little squeak for that finger and as the second knuckle follows Ratcliffe pauses to ask, “How does it feel?” The boy says something high pitched and stuttered but before he can properly articulate his words the Governor is already speaking again, “Are you ready for another?” There’s no time, the second finger enters with a firm push.

That gets his servant moaning.

With a hand at his waist and two fingers inside him, Ratcliffe takes his time, easing his fingers in and out at a comfortable speed, allowing his slave to grind and press against him, feeling quite blessed with the sight he was given. That tiny body, rocking at it’s own will, hands restricted above his head and lips parted to allow the most delicate of moans to leave him.

Yes, Wiggins really was the ultimate treasure.

He feels the boy begin to find a quicker pace for himself and he knows he is about to hear what he was waiting for. Dark eyes narrow slightly, smirk curling and cock twitching in anticipation of Wiggins’ words.

“P-Please Master …”

Oh it really was music to his ears.

“Please ….” The look on his face, the gleam in his eyes, he looked so vulnerable, so needy, so tasty.

“What is it my slave?” He curls the fingers inside him, drawing out a fresh new squeak. “Tell me what you want.”

“Would you … Can I …. Am I allowed ….” Ratcliffe won’t help him this time, whatever more Wiggins wanted, he had no choice but to ask for it himself.

“Please … Master … Would you penetrate me …. With ….” His cheeks were practically burning with that crimson gleam and it was now histurn to sweat.

“Say it properly boy. Talk. Properly.”

“Please!!” He squeals, eyes closed, shame seeping from every pore in his body. “Please fuck me!”

As an instant reward Ratcliffe pushes his fingers in as far as they may reach and flicks them up to find that pressure point inside the boy’s ass to make him feel really, _really_ good.

“Filthy filthy boy.” Ratcliffe purrs, removing his fingers slowly, watching how Wiggins’ hole twitches at the loss and how his whole body trembles and writhes, all only from two fingers.

“How lucky you are that I am ready for you again.” The Governor reaches for the bottle of lubricant and coats his erection, stroking it just a little to get it as hard as it could be before pressing it against Wiggins’ small entrance.

He lowers his body so his face is close to his boy’s. “As you wish, little treasure.” He whispers before snapping his hips forward and driving his cock right into the boy’s body.

Both of them moan in unison, there would never be anything that felt as remarkable as this.

Ratcliffe moves the hand at Wiggins’ waist to hold the headboard and his other rests beside the boy’s shoulders to give him enough support to start deeply thrusting into him.

It was pure bliss. Wiggins arching his back from the bed every time his prostate was rubbed, Ratcliffe panting hard in the slave’s face, his hair falling over his shoulders and swaying with his movements. Every push of his hips brought a new jolt of pleasure for them both to share and Wiggins really did feel like in those moments of ecstasy, just as his craved orgasm breaks over him, that he had never felt more complete.

His stomach is painted with his cum, warm and fresh on his tight stomach and Ratcliffe can’t restrain the crazed growl that rips from his throat at the sight of his boy, sated and dazed as his body continues to receive pleasure, fucking him through his afterglow and all the way to his own second release.

It’s messy, sticky, the sheets will definitely need to be washed, but that was a matter for the morning. For now the tarnished bedding was tossed to a side and Ratcliffe was showering the sweat and fluids off of him. Once done he returns to see his sweet slave dosing off in his bed, something that rarely happened.

A short huff as he sits on the edge of the bed and disturbs the light slumber that Wiggins had found.

“You look comfortable.” He comments. “Do you think you are staying here?” It sounds like a reprimand and has Wiggins sitting up quickly, or at least trying to.

“I’m so sorry I-”

“It’s fine.” A hand finds the boy’s tiny shoulders and coaxes him to lay back down. “Tonight, and tonight only. You performed exceptionally well.” He gives a soft shadowed smile. “I am proud of you.” He slides in beneath the sheet next to him, head finding the pillows and his body relaxing into them.

He’s watching Wiggins’ back, the boy was barely awake and it’s no surprise. He hadn’t been fucked like that in quite a while, and he had drifted off to sleep before Ratcliffe had even turned the shower on. Covered up under the sheets, the boy really did look incredibly fragile and Ratcliffe can’t help himself as he trails a gentle finger between the boy’s shoulder blades.

What a time they had spent together.

The sweet visions of Wiggins’ face twisted with the overwhelming pleasure from their fuck soothe Ratcliffe as he falls asleep himself, but not before whispering those two words again.

“My treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my commissions are currently open via fiverr!
> 
> fiverr.com/mxthkn


End file.
